My Life in Your World
by Britt.Artemis
Summary: Max and the Flock get captured again, but who is this mysterious subject Alpha 1? Will the Latin-speaking boy be able to break them out? And what does this have to do with half-bloods...
1. Chapter 1

My Life in Your World

Chapter 1:

**AN/ Again, another story that popped into my head. This one is a little like my other fan fiction, but it's reversed. I really need to work on my other stories, but I'm pretty sure I have ADHD. So, enjoy!**

Max POV:

Shit. It seemed like yesterday that we had busted Angel out of the School, but now they had captured us again. We were taking a break in a cave when _thousands _of Flyboys surrounded the entrance, cutting off any hope of escape. Some scientists had tranqed us and dragged us to their facility in Death Valley. We were currently shoved in those little bitty dog cages again. "Great." I thought. "Just what I wanted."

I looked over at the rest of the Flock. Angel was in a big crate on my left, Fang was in a medium crate to my right, Nudge was next to him, and Gazzy and Iggy were across the aisle. Poor Iggy was in a small crate and he could barely fit into it. He didn't complain about it though. "My trooper." I thought. Angel, the resident mind-reader, heard that and smiled at me. I stuck my hand through the bars and grabbed her small hand. I thought reassuring thoughts at her and she looked at me with her cute little doe eyes.

After a while, a couple scientists came in to take samples. They drew blood from each of us, until they got to Angel. When they tried to prick her with a needle she screamed and bit the scientist on the arm. He yelled and smacked her across the face, and she fell back in the crate. The edges of my vision turned red with rage. "How dare they hurt my Angel!" I thought angrily. The other scientist looked at the one that had been bitten. "Don't damage the subjects!" he hissed. "But it bit me!" the scientist yelled. The other one sighed. "Alright, come on." They walked out, slamming the door behind them.

I looked at Angel. She already had a purplish bruise blossoming across her face. "Are you alright Ange?" I thought to her. She smiled at me weakly. "I'm fine." She answered in my mind. I grasped her hand again and thought to her, "I'll get us out of here, Angel." "I know." she whispered. We let go of each other's hands and curled up in our cages, trying to sleep. Anger and sadness ripped through my mind as I watched Angel's quiet sobs rock her to sleep. I rolled over so I didn't have to see my baby in pain. "I will get the School for this. They'll wish they were never born." I thought as I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_Four Days Later _

Max POV:

They had been testing us nonstop. We had run on treadmills, navigated mazes, solved problems, lifted weights. I was in hell, but I noticed that the scientists didn't seem as excited to poke and prod us as usual. I got really suspicious, so I asked Angel to see what they were thinking. She concentrated for a moment then looked at me, a strange look on her face. "They're all thinking about a new test subject. Alpha 1." I narrowed my eyes, confused. "Is it here in this building?" I asked Angel. She shook her head. "Apparently they just caught it. They thought that they were bringing it in for experimentation right now."

When I heard her last sentence, I winced. The School had experimented on us when we weren't even born, so none of us remember it. I heard that it was supposed to hurt like hell if they did it after you were born. Fang looked down at the floor of his cage. "I feel really bad for whoever they got this time." He whispered. I nodded my head. "I wonder where they'll put it." I mused.

Suddenly the door flew open with a big bang to the sound of yelling. At least four Erasers were holding a struggling kid. He was yelling in a strange language. "Irrumabo vos!" he screamed into the monster's faces. "Te gustabunt mea ensis! Deos percutiam vos!" I tuned a confused face to Angel. "Latin?" she thought at me, shrugging her shoulders. "Can't you just read his mind?" I asked. She shook her head. "I can't." I quickly turned around to look at the kid. He was kicking like crazy, and as I watched, he landed a good kick on one of the Erasers where the sun don't shine. It dropped like a rock and he made a break for the door. The three remaining Erasers tackled him to the ground. "Fiat ire!" the boy screamed. One of the Erasers banged his head against a crate and he abruptly stopped talking.

Grunting, one of the wolf-men picked him up while the other opened Angel's cage and the one beside her. They pulled Angel out while she kicked and screamed and threw her in the other cage. They slid the still-unconscious kid into Angel's crate and slammed the door behind him, growling at the boy. They walked out of the door, taking the still moaning Eraser with them. I looked at the closed door for a second, and then turned my gaze to the boy.

He looked like he was about my age, but he looked like he was mostly made of muscle. He had a dark tan, like he spent his life at a beach. His dark hair was ruffled and fell down in front of his eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt that said Camp Half Blood on it. He was wearing dark jeans and a pair of converse. I looked with pity at the dark bruise that had formed on his forehead. "Can you read his mind now?" I thought to Angel. I looked through the bars of the kid's cage at her. She shook her head. "No, it's like his head is just walled off. I can't get a single thought."

I looked curiously at the boy. Other that the fact that he was obviously strong and spoke a dead language, he didn't look like anything special. Although, I guess that if the scientists wanted him then he must have a trick up his sleeve. A few seconds later Fang coughed and the boy shot straight upright, a wild look in his sea-green eyes. "Non error!"He shouted, before looking around, confused. His startling eyes finally settled on me. "Ubi sum ego?" he questioned. I shook my head. "Umm….I don't speak whatever that is." The boy ran a hand though his hair and sighed. "I guess it's too much to hope for." He muttered to himself. "You speak English!" I yelled, shocked. He grinned at me. "Well, ya, I am a New Yorker."

I'm pretty sure my eyebrows were as high as they could go. The boy laughed before he winced and his hand few to his forehead. "The Erasers hit you on the head." I told him. "No shit." He growled, not unlike an Eraser. "Are you sure they haven't experimented on him yet?" I thought to Angel. "I'm sure." She answered. "Who are you?" Fang asked. The boy looked at him. "I think the better question is where am I and who are you."

**AN/ Ooooo, Percy's gonna get experimented on. This is before Max and Fang really hit it off, but they can still be paired if you want them too. Review, my loyal subjects!**


	2. Chapter 2

My Life in Your World

Chapter 2:

**AN/ So hopefully this chapter will answer your questions about how Percy got to the School. How is the Flock going to react to a boy that can piss off the Gods?**

Percy POV:

What the Hades is going on? I had woken up on a helicopter, which freaked me out because I'm not even supposed to be in the sky. I had felt dizzy and weak, and knew I had been drugged. As if that wasn't enough, _dog-people_ were looming over me, sneering at the lost look on my face. I had panicked, thinking that they were monsters that Gaea had let loose or something. I had, on reflex, pulled out Riptide and slashed through the nearest one.

Of course, because I have such great luck, Riptide just passed harmlessly through it. The physical exertion was too much for me in my drugged state, and I had passed out. I woke up when I was being dragged into a facility by a dog-person, who I heard someone call an Eraser. Of course, I was wicked strong, so I just ripped myself out of its grasp and made a dash for the fence. I thought I could make it until like half the compound tackled me. Ever been dog piled by twenty people? It's not fun, let me tell you.

And now, to add insult to injury, I was shoved into this dog crate. I was knocked out for a while, and when I woke up this girl was staring at me and my head hurt like hell. I mean, seriously, that little girl looked like she was trying to read my mind. I shuddered and looked at the older girl to my right. She had dirty blonde hair and a face that said, "Don't screw with me." That wasn't what freaked me out though. The girl had wings. Not those kinds you get at costume stores, but real ones. How did she get a shirt on?

I broke off my train of thought and looked around the room. I noticed that there were six other people in the room, and they all had wings. I was really freaking out now. The only logical explanation would be that they were demigods. "Ubi sum ego?" I asked, praying to any god that was listening that she would understand me. The girl just looked at me like I was crazy and shook her head. "Umm….I don't speak whatever that is." Great. So I was either hallucinating, or something really fucked up was going on here. I hoped I was hallucinating.

"I guess it's too much to hope for." I muttered to myself, running a hand through my messy hair. The girl looked at me in shock. "You speak English!" She yelled. The look on her face was so priceless, I couldn't help but laugh. Fuck! That hurt! My hand flew to my forehead. "The Erasers hit you on the head." The girl said. I glared at her. "No shit." I growled, letting my inner wolf shine through. Hey, you don't hang around Lupa for a month or two and not pick up some habits.

There was silence for a while, and I swear that the two girls were having a mental conversation. Finally the boy that looked just like Nico asked, "Who are you?" I looked at him. There was no way I was just telling them everything about myself. I needed to know more about them first. "I think the better question is where am I and who are you."

_Line Break-_

_Later; That Night_

Percy POV:

I was currently huddled in my cage, trying to get some sleep. Nico's twin got really mad when I wouldn't tell him about me, so everyone just got really quiet. I had finally just shrugged and lay down. After a few hours of trying to doze off, I just couldn't go to sleep. I kept thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Or was it yesterday? I didn't even know.

_Earlier- At Camp Jupiter_

I couldn't believe it. We had got word that the Greeks were on their way here in a massive war boat. I hoped that they came in peace, because then I would have to hurt and possibly kill my former friends. I had sworn on my life that I would side with the Romans. And if there was one thing that I had learned in my time at Camp Jupiter, it was Roman pride. I had most of my memories back now, and I knew that I was completely different then I used to be.

I found myself opening the chest that held the clothes I was wearing when I entered the camp. I picked up my old camp shirt and laid it over my tattoo, trying to imagine the two of them going together. On a whim, I pulled the shirt on. It was beat up and dirty, but it reminded me of the person I used to be. I stared out at the bright full moon. Diana must be really happy tonight. I shook my head and walked down to the river. Water always helped me clear my head. I only hoped no one would see me in my Camp Half Blood shirt, especially not Octavian.

I sat down and pulled my knees in close. Would my friends still trust me after this? I was more war-like, more brutal. When I got angry now, I growled and gave my wolf glare. You know, the one that scared off gangsters. I was more calculating, more short-tempered. I was like the Roman version of myself. I was so preoccupied; I didn't notice the dog-man sneaking up behind me. It grabbed my chest, dragging me away from the water. I struggled and kicked, but another one pinned my legs and arms down. I tried to scream, but a clawed hand was shoved over my mouth. I was about to bite it when I felt a sharp prick in my neck and the world went black.

_Present Time-_

I knew that I had been a seaweed brain. I could have just used my water powers to finish them off, but of course in my panic I completely forgot. Now I was stuck in a dog crate with a bunch of non-talkative bird people. Great. Why is my life so fucked up?

**AN/ Sorry for all the cussing, but I figure that Percy has a real potty mouth. And I know Max does. SO will the Flock break down and tell Percy about themselves? What is the School going to do with Percy and what are the Romans going to do in his absence?**


	3. Chapter 3

My Life in Your World

Chapter 3:

**AN/ Percy's gonna tell them who he is in this chapter. He has a little bit of anger issues, and that's going to shine through in his chappie. Enjoy!**

Fang POV:

I couldn't believe it. That kid had the nerve to come in here and refuse to tell us who he was. I mean, did he honestly think that we were just going to tell him everything about us? He would just have tell us who the hell he was, and then maybe I would consider telling him my name.

"Fang?" I heard Angel say in my head. "Yeah, Angel?" I answered her back. I could feel Angel hesitate, before giving a mental sigh. "Max thinks we should tell him who we are." I was shocked. Max never did anything that could possibly endanger the Flock. I looked over to where she was, and found her staring at that boy. I could tell he had fallen asleep, or was at least trying to. Max's eyes were glued on him, watching his chest rise and fall. Something in my heart panged. "What the hell is that?" I thought to myself. "You looveee Max." Angel said in my mind. I blushed, and for once was grateful that it was hard to see in the dark room. "Shut up. No I don't." I thought back at her. I could see her stick her tongue out at me from across the room.

"Why would Max want us to tell him who we are?" I thought to Angel, changing the conversation. "Well, I heard the scientists thinking that Alpha 1 was incredibly powerful, even though he's never been an experiment." I was shocked. That kid didn't look like anything special, even though I could tell he was strong. "How is that possible?" I asked Angel. There was silence for so long, I thought Angel had fallen asleep. Finally she answered me. "It has something to do with the Greek gods…." I rolled my eyes. "Great. So not only are the scientists completely evil, they're insane too. I still don't understand why we have to tell the kid who we are."

"He might be able to answer our questions." Angel thought to me. "And besides, he has a right to know where he's been kidnapped to." I had to agree with that one. I sighed. "Fine. We can tell him." "Yay!" I heard Angel cheer. "Alright guys, were gonna tell him who we are and what this place is." Angel thought to everyone. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge nodded. Max leaned over and poked the boy through the bars. "Hey kid. You asleep?" The boy rolled over. "You seriously think I could fall asleep in this place?" Max laughed, and that same pang ripped through my heart. I heard Angel giggle from across the room.

Max looked at the boy. "Alright, so we've decided to tell you who we are." The boy sat up. "Finally." He said, and I rolled my eyes. "I'm Maximum, Max for short." Max began. "That's Angel, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge." I could see the boy blinking, trying to process the information. "Okay. I think I got it. Sorry if I mess up your name though, I have ADD." I raised my eyebrows. I could tell. Right now his fingers were tapping out a random beat on the bars of his cage.

"So now that you know our names, tell us yours." Angel said, layering on a bit of persuasion in her voice. I almost said my name, but the boy only grinned. "I've had plenty of practice breaking charm speak, but I'll tell you my name anyways." We all looked at each other, surprised. As far as we knew, only Angel could do the persuasion thingy. The kid just continued on. "I'm Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy. Everyone else does." Angel looked at him suspiciously. "Like the Greek hero Perseus?" Really? Did Angel really think that this kid was the real Perseus?

Percy grinned. "Kind of like that." He leaned back in his cage. "So, what is this place?"

_Line Break-_

Percy POV:

So, that little girl Angel was pretty smart. She had already figured out that I had something to do with the gods, though she got the Greek part wrong. Wait, was I Greek? Or was I like Roman/Greek? I had no idea. Max continued with the introductions. "This place is called the School." She said, waving her hand at the walls. I shivered. "I hat schools. I always end up blowing them up." Iggy and Gazzy's eyes lit up. "Really? Like actually blow up?" I nodded, but Iggy didn't react. "Ummm." He said. "I'm blind, so if you just nodded I couldn't see it." I raised my eyebrows and looked at Max. "I'll explain in a little bit." She said.

"This place is run by crazy people we call the scientists. They kidnap kids and babies and experiment on them." She continued. I was trying hard not to let my powers go wild and blow this place sky high. "What do you mean by experiment?" I asked, gritting my teeth to control my rage. Max looked at me. "Well, those Erasers, they're four percent wolf." Those things were part _wolf_? That was an insult to wolves everywhere. I glanced at Max's wings. "And what about you?" I asked. She rustled her wings before looking at Fang. "We're all two percent bird." I nodded. That makes sense. "At least you guys didn't come out of it with a beak." I joked.

Max chuckled and Fang just glared. Seriously, what was his problem? Did he not like jokes? I turned to Angel. "So, you can charm speak. Do you guys have any other powers?" She nodded. "I can read and control minds. I can also communicate telepathically." I raised my eyebrows. "I can also breathe underwater and talk to fish." She said, trying to impress me. I grinned at her. "I can too." "What?!" everyone yelled. I waved them on. "Finish telling me about you guys and I'll tell you my life."

Max narrowed her eyes at me. "I can fly really fast and I have this Voice in my head that tells me what to do." Okay, now that was freaky. I wasn't about to tell her that, though. I had a feeling I would get punched. Nudge piped up. "I can kinda feel past emotions when I touch stuff and I can break into computers really easy and I can attract metal. And what did you mean when you said you could breathe underwater, are you like part fish or are you…." She was cut off by Gazzy, thank goodness. My head was starting to hurt again because of her ranting.

"I have super-powered farts!" Gazzy yelled proudly. I backed as far away from him as possible. "Are you messing with me?" I asked suspiciously. Max shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. His farts are green." I stared at her. "Hopefully we won't get a demonstration." I muttered. Max laughed and Fang glared. Did he just not like me? "Anyway." Gazzy said. "Me and Iggy are really good at making bombs and stuff." I grinned at him. "A pyro, huh?" He and Iggy nodded enthusiastically. "So what else can you do, Iggy?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side. "Well, I can feel colors. I can also see complete white and have enhanced senses. Besides, you know, my eyes." I looked at him. "Yeah, what happened there?" I asked.

Iggy winced. "The scientists tried to enhance my eyesight, but they messed up the surgery." Anger rose up inside me, and the ground began to shake. I gritted my teeth and grabbed the bars of my cage, trying to get a grip on my anger. After a while the ground stopped shaking and the red left my vision. I swear, I was going to kill these scientists just for what they did to these kids. Speaking of, they were all looking around in panic, trying to find the source of the shaking. Oops. "What was that?" Fang said, his eyes wide. "Sorry." I said, trying to control my breathing.

They stared at me. "You did that?" Angel said, amazed. I nodded, still trying to beat down my fury. "Yeah, sometimes that happens when I get angry." I told them. Fang looked at me. "I don't believe you. Do it again." I sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea." Fang narrowed his eyes. "Why?" He said, suspicion lacing his voice. "Well, last time I tried to start an earthquake, I exploded a volcano." Max looked at me, her eyes wide. "Then you're right, you shouldn't try." I nodded and turned back to Fang. "So, what do you do?" He glared at me. "Why should I tell you?" He growled. Seriously, what as his problem? I never did anything to him!

"Fang, we all told Percy our powers, you can tell him yours." Max said. The two of them got into a glare contest, which I thought was really funny. I wish I had popcorn. Finally, Fang crumbled. "Fine." He muttered. He turned back to me. "I can go invisible if I stay still for a long time." He really reminded me of Nico. Non talkative and anti-social. He glared at me. "Now, tell us who you are."

_Line Break-_

Max POV:

Percy was silent for a while, like he was thinking about whether or not he could trust us. Finally, he started talking. "Have you ever heard of Greek and Roman mythology?" I remembered Jeb (shudder) teaching me about that stuff, so I nodded. "You mean, like Zeus and Hera and the Minotaur?" Percy shuddered and looked around the room, like he was expecting enemies to come running out of the shadows. "It's probably not a good idea to say those names around me." He said nervously. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I'm just going to say it. All of that is real." I was about to shout something about him being crazy, but Angel spoke in my head. "He's telling the truth." "How do you know?" I thought back at her. "The scientists were thinking about it" She answered. I looked at Percy. "So, what does this have to do with you?" I asked. "You're just going to accept what I just told you?" Percy said, surprised that I believed him. I shrugged. "I'm a bird kid. I'm used to strange things."

He nodded. "So you know how in the stories the Gods came down and had kids with mortals?" I nodded. "I'm one of those kids." He explained. I whistled. "And I thought I was weird." Percy chuckled. "Yeah, I have a pretty screwed up life. I wasn't even supposed to be born." "What?" Nudge squealed. Percy smiled at her. "So there was this prophecy….."

**AN/ I'm just going to skip where Percy tells his life story. If you're reading this you should already know it. And I'm diverting a little from cannon. This is a little after The Angel Experiment, but the Flock all has their powers. Percy WILL be a bit OOC in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

My Life in Your World

Chapter 4:

**AN/ The experiment chapter is finally here! What will the scientists do to Percy? How are they going to keep him under control? Is Percy going to be able to deal with the pain?**

Percy POV:

I was really surprised that they accepted that the gods were real. Hell, it took me a day to finally understand what everyone was saying! Anyway, I started telling them my life story. Everyone was in awe of me when I told them some of the crazy stuff that I had to go through. "You really held up the sky?" Fang asked skeptically. I nodded and showed him the grey streak in my hair. When I got to the part about the river Styx Max looked at me. "But shouldn't you still be invincible then?" I smiled at her. "That will come later in the story."

I went on to tell them about how Hera stole my memories and sent me to live with Lupa and the wolves. "So that's why you get all growly when you're angry." Angel said. Oh, so they noticed that? "Yeah, you can't live with wolves for that long and not pick up on some stuff. My glare can scare away gangsters." Gazzy looked at me. "Really? Show us." I laughed before changing into my glare. The entire room shuddered. "Jeeze that's scary. Okay you can stop now." Max said, trying to stay out of my line of sight.

I gave her my crooked grin, and I swear she blushed. Fang glared at me murderously. Okay, now I get it. Fang has a crush on Max, and he hates me because she likes me. Wait, Max likes me?! I started having a mini panic attack in my head until Iggy said, "Wait, what about your Achilles Curse?" I calmed myself down and told them the rest of the story. When I told them about me jumping off the glacier, Gazzy and Iggy high-fived through the bars. "Extreme cliff-diving!" I shook my head and finished the story.

Angel looked at me with pity. "You mean you still haven't got to see your old friends?" She asked. I sighed and nodded. "I guess they'll just have to go on the quest without me." Max was about to say something to me when the door burst open. Two scientists and about ten Erasers stormed into the room. One of the scientists stopped in front of my cage, and Angel's eyes widened. "Subject Alpha 1, you are to report for experimentation." He opened the door to my cage and the Erasers reached in.

Panicked, I started screaming and hitting anything that came near. I knocked down a few Erasers, but more just came pouring in. They managed to drag me out of my cage and get a grip on my arms. They dragged me, kicking and screaming, into the hallway. The last thing I saw in that room before the door slammed shut was Max's look of panic.

_Line Break-_

Percy POV:

They dragged me down a few hallways and into a lab. They strapped me down on a table and all but the scientists left the room. I was panicking. Max had told me about the experiments and how much they were supposed to hurt. She said that some didn't even survive it. My ADD was in overdrive, and the only thought on my mind was, "I have to escape." I was about to call water to me when I heard a voice say, "Now, as long as you don't put up a struggle, we will cease to perform experiments on those bird brats that you are so fond of." I froze. I remembered the haunted looks of the Flock as they described the things that they had been forced to go through. It was then that I knew that I couldn't do anything. Damn you, fatal flaw. A short scientist walked through the door. "That's better." He pulled a microphone from his pocket. "Subject Alpha 1 is ready for experimentation." He said.

As soon as he finished his sentence, scientists came pouring in with all kinds of needles. This wouldn't be that bad, right? It was only needles. The short scientist grabbed one of the needles and began prepping it. When he was done he walked up to the side of my table and grabbed my arm. "Inserting bird gene into subject Alpha 1." Around the room the other scientists prepare to take notes. The scientist smiled thinly and plunged the needle into my arm.

As soon as the liquid ran into my system a pain a thousand times worse than holding up the earth consumed me. I screamed out from the torture as I felt my powers begin to go haywire. The last thing I felt as my vision went black was the ground begin to shake.

_Line Break-_

Max POV:

We could hear Percy's screams growing fainter and fainter as they dragged him off to god knows where. The entire room was silent. Percy was strong. He would break out, right? He'd just call some water to him and bust out. Suddenly, a scream filled with pain and torture split the air. I knew whatever they were doing to him had to hurt, because we could hear his screaming. Angel and Nudge had tears running down their faces, and soon I felt salty rivers run down mine. Gazzy and Iggy were pale and staring straight ahead, and Fang's eyes were glued to the bottom of his cage. As the ground began to shake violently, I couldn't help but think that we might have just lost a friend.

**(AN/ I thought about ending it here, but the chapter was too short. So all you lucky people get to read on!)**

_Line Break-_

Percy POV:

I woke up a little while later, still strapped to the table. My body was aching and my head was pounding. Something felt off, and it took me a few minutes to figure out what it was. My eyesight was twice as sharp and I could hear small sounds that I would never have been able to before. I was trying to figure out what the fuck they did to me when I felt feathers brush against my arms. Wait, feathers? I turned my head as much as possible and gasped at what I saw.

Spread out underneath me on the table was a pair of magnificent wings. They were ashen grey and the tips of all the feathers were blue. "Oh my gods." I whispered as I stared at the new part of me. Those scientists had infused me with bird DNA. I was now just like the Flock. Maybe now the testing was over and I could go back to my dog crate.

Nope, I have absolutely no luck. The short scientist walked up to me with another needle. Of course, this one was twice as large as the last one. Gold and black liquid swirled around in it like oil and water. "Subject Alpha 1 survived bird gene testing. Now injecting Zeus and Hades blood." Wait, what?! I barely had time to scream as the huge needle was plunged into my arm. This time it was like being alternately dropped into a volcano and the river Styx. "I have no idea what the blood of two gods will do to me, but it can't be good," Was my last thought as I once again blacked out.

_Line Break-_

Max POV:

There was silence for a few hours. None of us talked to each other, and Angel didn't even talk to me in my head. I couldn't believe that they had experimented on Percy. He seemed so strong, and from the stories he told us he could have just called to water and beat the crap out of those scientists. The mystery nagged at me more and more until I finally resorted to asking Angel. "Angel?" I thought. After a few seconds she answered. "Yeah." Even in my mind her voice was shaky. "How did those scientists manage to get close enough to Percy to experiment on him?" I asked.

She concentrated for a few minutes before gasping out loud. Everyone turned to her. "What?" Fang asked. "He did it for us." Angel said, her eyes wide. "What?" Nudge said, confused. Angel turned to me. "He let them experiment on him." She said. I could see that she had started crying again. "Why the hell would he do that?" Fang almost yelled. Angel took a shaky breath. "They told him that they wouldn't test us if he cooperated." I was shocked. Percy had just met us, and already he was willing to go through pain for us. Fang looked at the floor of his cage guiltily.

A few hours passed and then the screaming started up again, but this time it was worse. "That idiot." I managed to croak out as extreme guilt pressed itself on me. The next time I saw him I was going to punch him for being so selfless. "That is if you see him again." The Voice said. "Shut up." I told it as I felt tears once again run down my face.

**AN/ Mwahahaha! Percy is now a bird-kid! And what do you think the blood of Zeus and Hades will do to him? Just for the sake of this fanfiction let's pretend that Hades' blood is black. Anyway, review, review, review! Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

My Life in Your World

Chapter 5:

**AN/ So in this chapter you get to see some of the effects of Hades' blood on Percy. And don't worry, how the scientists got the blood will be explained. Much, much later.**

Max POV:

After a while the screams stopped. We sat in our cages in silence, not daring to say a word. What if he was dead? What if they killed him? "Stop it Max." I thought to myself. "Why do I even care so much anyway?" I heard Angel's quiet voice in my head. "It's cuz you like him." She said, her voice still shaky. "No I don't!" I protested. Angel rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." I definitely didn't like Percy! I was about to tell her that when the door flew open.

In walked three Erasers and a scientist. I stiffened when I realized that one of the Erasers was holding a limp Percy. They walked briskly over to his cage and opened the door, and the Eraser threw him in. He hit the floor of his cage and didn't move. The scientist quickly wrote down some notes and then walked out the door. The Erasers growled one last time at the unconscious Percy before stomping out after the scientist.

We all sat there afraid to say what we were thinking. Finally, Nudge broke the silence. "Is he…..dead?" I held my breath and reached into his cage. Placing my hand on his chest, I prayed to the gods that he would be breathing. I let out a relieved sigh as I felt the slow rise and fall. "No, he's still alive." Everyone relaxed and let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. "What did they do to him?" Fang whispered. I looked at Percy. I didn't notice anything that different. His hair was a little darker and he was a little paler, but other than that he was normal. I mean, no wings or anything.

"I guess we'll find out when he wakes up." I said. The rest of the Flock just sat here staring at Percy, as if expecting him to suddenly grow fangs or something. I sighed. "We should get some sleep guys. He's probably not gonna wake up for a while." They all nodded and curled up in their cages. Only Fang was still sitting upright. "Do you think he could help up escape?" He whispered. I stared at the unconscious demigod. "It depends on what they did to him." I whispered before curling up and trying to sleep.

_Line Break-_

It was a few days later. True to the scientist's word, we hadn't been experimented on at all. Percy hadn't woken up yet, and guilt filled my mind. "This is all because of us." I kept thinking to myself. We had tried for days to figure out what they did to him, but no luck. We had done everything but take his clothes off, and I was _not _about to do that. Currently we were all quietly talking, trying to formulate an escape plan. "Whatever we do, we have to take Percy with us." I said.

Fang looked at me. "We're going to lug that demigod across the country with us? We don't even know what they did to him. He could be dangerous." I glared at him. "Yes, we're taking him. I would do the same for any member of the Flock." Fang glared back at me. "But he's not a member of the Flock." "He took torture for us!" I screamed at him. Fang opened his mouth to give me a comeback, but Percy sat bolt upright in his crate with a yell. I swear that his eyes flashed stormy blue and dark black before settling on deep ocean blue.

"Percy!" we all screamed. Percy groaned and held his head in his hands. "How long was I out?" I looked at him nervously. "A few days." Percy groaned again. "Shit." He looked at me. "What do you think of my wings?" Okay, so he must have some head trauma. "Uh, what wings?" Percy looked startled and looked behind him. "Huh, that's weird." He leaned back on the bars of his cage, but jumped back like he'd been burned. "Fuck! That hurt!" he yelled. "What?" He rubbed his back. "It feels like my back is burned."

I was about to say something when Percy started taking off his shirt. I backed up in my cage. "Whoa, what are you doin?!" I yelled at him. He gave me a crooked grin. "Gotta find out what those bastards did to me." He said as he pulled his shirt off. I couldn't help but notice his sculpted abs, and I'm sure my face was beet red. Angel giggled and I glared at her. Percy turned his back to face me. "So, is there anything wrong?" A gasp ripped itself out of my mouth.

Stretched out across Percy's back was a huge tattoo of wings. They swept from the bottom of his neck to the top of his waist. "Well, what is it?" Percy asked impatiently. "Um, You have a huge tattoo of wings on your back." I said. Percy turned to face me, his eyes wide. "Really?" I nodded. "Hey, I wanna see!" Gazzy yelled. Percy turned around to let him take a look. "Awesome!" He yelled. Percy shook his head as Gazzy started to explain to Iggy what the tattoo looked like.

Percy turned back around and started staring off into space. "I wonder…." He whispered, before closing his eyes. He concentrated for a few seconds before the tattoo started to change. I gasped as the feathers lifted off his back to form a pair of black wings. The edges of his smaller feathers were grey and the edges of his primaries were blue. Percy gasped and opened his eyes. He looked behind him and then ruffled his feathers. "Cool." He said, smiling to himself. So, those were the wings he was talking about.

"Ah." I said, lost for words. Percy chuckled and folded his wings around him. Nudge glared at him. "That is so not fair we have to put our wings under our clothes but you could just make yours turn back into a tattoo and…." Thankfully the door flew open and cut her off mid-sentence. A few Erasers walked into the room wheeling a cage in front of them. I saw Percy's eyes grow panicked, and he shrunk down in his cage. I wanted to punch something. Whatever they had done to Percy had broken the savior of Olympus.

The Erasers wheeled the cage up to us. They pushed it up against Percy and my cages and left the room. "Oh my God." Angel whispered. I peered inside the cage and immediately regretted it. Inside the cage was a lump of _something_. I could see scales, claws, twisted and deformed wings. It was shivering and moaning, and some kind of liquid was seeping out of its mouth. We all stared at it, eyes wide. "Those bastards." I whispered. We all backed up as far as we could and started talking to each other. "We have to escape." I whispered.

I looked over at Percy to ask if he could help, but he was still staring at the poor thing. "Percy?" I asked quietly. Surely he had seen death before? I hoped that he wouldn't just shut down. Percy didn't respond to me. "Percy?" I asked, a little louder. He whipped his head around to face me, and I gasped in shock. His eyes were pitch black, like staring into two caves. "Percy?..." I whispered. "Are you ok?" "He's going to die." Percy whispered back at me. "What?" Fang asked, a little shocked. Percy turned back around to the cage and placed a hand on the bars. "I can feel his spirit wavering…." Percy whispered. "What did they do to you?" Angel asked.

Percy tore his gaze from the cage and turned to face Angel. "Somehow…..they got the blood of Zeus and Hades. They injected me with it." What? What would that do to Percy? "So what does that mean?" Gazzy asked, voicing everyone's question. Percy sighed and ruffled his feathers. "It means I'm a child of all the Big Three."

_Line Break-_

Percy POV:

My dreams were filled with lightning and darkness. Eventually they transitioned into a dream of my friends. The war ship had landed in the Roman camp, and the Greeks had been surrounded by slightly hostile Romans. "We come in peace." A boy with blonde hair said. Reyna gasped. "Jason!" She yelled. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "Oh my gods I thought you were dead!" She said into his shoulder. Jason slowly pulled her off of him. "It's good to see you too Reyna." A girl with brown hair was glaring at Reyna like she could make her spontaneously combust.

Pain filled me as I saw Annabeth walk forward. Reyna pulled out her dagger and pointed it threateningly at her, but Jason grabbed the weapon and pulled it down. "It's ok Reyna." He said. "They're not your enemies." Reyna glanced at Jason before turning her gaze back on Annabeth. "What do you want, greacus?" She asked, her voice tinted with distrust. "Is Percy here?" Annabeth asked with tears in her eyes. Hazel rushed forward, pulling Frank with her. "You knew Percy?" She asked, excited. Annabeth nodded. "We all did. Well, except Jason, Leo, and Piper."

Reyna cocked her head to the side. "What is Perseus to you?" She asked, curious. "He's my boyfriend." Annabeth said quietly. Octavius rushed forward. "See! Percy is a traitor to all Romans! He has led his Greek friends to our camp in a war ship to destroy us! He…" Octavius was cut off by a death glare from Reyna. "We already knew that Percy had friends in the other camp. It is obvious, since Jason is here, that they did not come to attack." Reyna turned to Annabeth. "Do you have any form of leaders?" she asked. Annabeth slowly nodded. "The war council."

Reyna looked at the war ship. "Right. Frank, Hazel, give them a tour of the camp. When you are done, take the members of the war council to the pavilion and we will have a peace negotiation meeting." Frank and Hazel nodded. Reyna gestured to the rest of the Romans. "Continue on as if this is a normal day." With that the crowd dispersed, leaving the Greeks, Hazel, and Frank behind. Annabeth looked at Hazel. "Wait, so where's Percy?" Frank's eyes grew sad. "He disappeared yesterday."

I jolted out of my sleep and could tell immediately that something was off. I could feel things, kind of like spirits, being quenched and dispersed. There was a feeling of death and pain that I hadn't felt before. Every once in a while voices would filter into my head. "Save us, child of darkness…" They would say. Before I had time to think of what that meant, I heard the Flock scream, "Percy!" which gave me a huge headache with my new senses. I groaned and held my head in my hands. "How long was I out?" I asked the worried bird kids. Max looked at me, and I could tell she was nervous. Was she scared of me? "A few days." She said. What?! I had been out for that long? The Flock must have been really worried. "Shit." I growled.

I wonder if Max had noticed my new appendages. "What do you think of my wings?" I asked her. She just looked at me like I was insane. "Uh, what wings?" I turned around to look. How could she have not noticed….oh. "Huh, that's weird." I said, and then leaned back on the bars of my cage. Fiery pain exploded from where my back touched the hard metal, like my back was covered in a raw wound. "Fuck! That hurt!" I yelled. "What?" Max said, looking at me like I was a ticking time-bomb. I rubbed my back. "It feels like my back is burned." I told her.

She opened her mouth to say something to me, but I started to take off my shirt. She backed up as far as she could in her cage and yelled, nervously, "Whoa, what are you doin?!" I gave her my signature grin, and she blushed deep red. "Gotta find out what those bastards did to me." I said as I pulled my shirt off the rest of the way. Max's eyes were firmly glued to my chest area, and I smirked. I turned my back around to face Max and asked her, "So, is there anything wrong?" I heard a strangled gasp come from her direction.

Really? She was just going to sit there and not tell me what it was? "Well, what is it?" I asked. "Um, You have a huge tattoo of wings on your back." I heard her say. Whoa, I did not expect that. I turned to face Max and said, "Really?" Max nodded at me, her eyes betraying her concern. "Hey, I wanna see!" Gazzy yelled. I flashed a quick smile and turned so that he could have a look. "Awesome!" He yelled. I shook my head when Gazzy started to explain to an excited Iggy what the tattoo looked like.

I turned back around, and then got an idea. What if that's where my wings went? "I wonder…." I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes and concentrated, thinking of feathers and flight. I felt a slight prickle in my back and then feathers once again brushed my arms. I gasped and opened my eyes. I looked behind me to check if my wings were there, which they were. Only, they had changed colors. Instead of being grey with blue tips, they were now dark black with grey and blue tips. "Cool." I said, smiling to myself. This would make getting a shirt on much easier.

"Ah." I heard Max say, her voice slightly shaky. I laughed and folded my wings around me, getting rid of some of the chill of the room. A glare from Nudge was sent my way. "That is so not fair we have to put our wings under our clothes but you could just make yours turn back into a tattoo and…." Her rant was cut off as the door flew open. Some Erasers strode into the room wheeling a cage in front of them. On reflex, I pulled myself farther into my cage. Suddenly, I was almost knocked off my feet by the feelings of death that radiated off of whatever the Erasers had brought in.

The Erasers wheeled the cage up to us. They pushed it against my cage and left the room, the door slamming behind them. "Oh my God." I heard Angel whisper. I could see what was in the cage, and was nearly paralyzed by the waves of pain and death running off of it. I knew, without uncertainty, that whatever it was it was going to die, and soon. How can I feel this? I thought to myself. A second later, I figured it out. They had injected me with the blood of Hades. Somehow, the powers of a child of Hades must have been transferred to me. I realized that if I could figure out how to shadow travel I could get us out of this hell-hole.

Max's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Percy?" She asked, concern showing in her voice. I turned my head around to face her, and she gasped. I didn't know what was up, but I'd have to ask her about that later. "Percy?..." she whispered. "Are you ok?" I had to tell her. I had to tell her what I felt. "He's going to die." I whispered to her, not wanting to scare her. "What?" Fang asked, shocked and confused. I put one of my hands on the bars of that poor creature's cage. "I can feel his spirit wavering…." I whispered. There was silence. They all probably thought I was a real freak show. "What did they do to you?" Angel asked.

I tore my gaze from the cage and turned to face Angel. "Somehow…..they got the blood of Zeus and Hades. They injected me with it." Max's eyes went wide with shock. "So what does that mean?" Gazzy asked me. I sighed and ruffled my feathers. I guess they'll figure it out eventually if I don't tell them. "It means I'm a child of all the Big Three."

**AN/ I know this chapter was a little repetitive, but I needed to show it through Percy's eyes. The next chapter will probably be the Flock escaping. Till' next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

My Life in Your World

Chapter 6:

**AN/ Percy and the Flock finally break out of the school! Whoo hoo! Fight scenes and awesome powers await!**

Percy POV:

There was a moment of stunned silence. Well, at least I thought it was stunned silence. "Um…so what does _that_ mean?" Gazzy asked. Apparently not. I sighed and tried to block out all the desperate spirits trapped in this place. "It means," I started to explain. "That I have the powers of a child of Poseidon, a child of Hades, and a child of Zeus." Their eyes widened. "Zeus is gonna be really pissed." I added under my breath. Fang looked at me, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "So, do you think you can help us escape?"

I shuddered as the thing in the cage's spirit diminished. A second later the noises coming from the cage stopped, and everyone was silent. "Yeah." I whispered in answer to Fang's question. If I could ever figure out how to shadow travel. The Flock started talking again, but I blocked them out. I imagined all the times I'd seen Nico use shadows. I remembered the shadows kind of condensing around him before he vanished. Closing my eyes, I thought about a spot right outside my cage. I felt a cold sensation passing through all my limbs, like being dumped into a freezer. A second later, I was consumed by darkness.

As soon as it started, the feeling vanished. I opened my eyes and immediately felt like doing a happy dance. I was standing right where I wanted to, a few feet outside my cage. Of course the Flock didn't notice, as they were in a huge argument about how they were going to get out of their cages. Smirking to myself, I coughed to get them to notice me. Their heads snapped around, and their mouths flopped open. Gazzy was looking in disbelief from me to my cage and back again.

Max narrowed her eyes at me. Uh oh, I could feel the anger coming off of her in waves. "Why the hell didn't you do that before!" She screamed at me. I quickly ran over and unlocked their cages to the tune of Max's rant. After I had unlocked Fang's cage (Of course I got to him last *evil grin*) I whirled around to face her. "Okay, I couldn't do that before." I cut her off mid-rant. Once again, she gaped at me. "That's gonna catch flies." I said, smiling a little. Max blushed beet red and Fang growled beside me. Why do I feel like I'm in some sort of fucked up sit-com?

Angel looked at me. I still got the feeling that she was trying to read my mind. Probably was. "So you just happened to know how to use this ability, even though you just got it?" She asked, slightly suspicious. I cocked my head to the side. It had been a little on instinct, but I couldn't tell them that. "I have a friend who's a son of Hades. I've seen him do it." I said, shrugging. Angel nodded, satisfied with my answer. "You're so lucky." Nudge gushed. "You've seen all these people that had these powers so you already know how to use most of them but we had to figure it out for ourselves and…" She was cut off as Max put a hand over her mouth.

"Alright." Max said. "How are we going to open the door?" I looked at her confused. "Um…with a doorknob?" I said slowly. Max narrowed her eyes. "Look at the door, genius." She said, grabbing my shoulders and turning me to the door. Oh. The door didn't have a knob. "Wait, are those hydraulic locks?" I asked Angel, excited. She concentrated for a second before nodding. "Why?" She asked. I grinned and walked over to the door. "Just askin." I said before waving my hand around the edge of the door. I felt the familiar pull in my gut before the lock clanged. I pushed gently on the door and it swung open.

Grinning, I turned to the Flock. "After you." I said, doing a mock bow and waving my arm at the hallway. Fang rolled his eyes and Max grinned and said, "Nice, Fishboy." She walked out the door and was followed by the rest of the Flock. Fang gave me a dirty glare as he passed me. "At least it's better than Kelp Head." I mumbled before stepping out into the hallway.

_Line Break-_

Percy POV:

Of course, thanks to my spectacular luck, alarms started blaring as soon as we got a few feet from the door. "Run!" Max yelled. I didn't need to be told twice. We started off in a mad dash in a random direction. A one point I lost my grip on the floor and went sliding into Nudge. It took us a couple minutes to get untangled, and then we were off again. But the scientists had managed to catch up, and were blocking off the hallway in front of us. As we turned around to run back, some Erasers blocked off that end of the hallway too. "We are so screwed." Iggy mumbled.

"This is all your fault." Fang hissed in my ear. I glared at him. I couldn't help that I was a klutz sometimes. A scientist took out a taser and pointed it at Max. For a second, an image of Annabeth there instead flashed through my mind. On instinct, I jumped in front of her to take the hit. Oh, well, I guess the Flock will just have to lug me out unconscious. As the wires hit my arm, I felt a sharp jab, but the electricity arced harmlessly on the surface of my skin. "Cool." I mumbled, looking at the lightshow. I flung an arm at the scientists, and the lightning shot off, jumping from whitecoat to whitecoat. They all collapsed in heaps, and we continued running off down the hallway, the Erasers hot on our tails.

"All my faut, huh?" I said to Fang as we darted down hallway after hallway. Fang just grunted in reply. I looked behind me. The Flock had great stamina thanks to their bird genes, and I guess I did too, but the Erasers were catching up. I threw a quick look at all the spirits of kids that were lining the hallway. "Help us!" I yelled at them. The Flock looked at me like I was crazy. Oops. I guess I could have just sent a mental message. Anyway, the spirits halfway condensed, happy to take their revenge on those who had murdered them. The Flock watched in awe as shades took down all the Erasers. Max looked at me questionally. "Hades thing." I said, short on breath.

We ran off again, coming to a window. I punched a hole through it, and drew my hand away covered in blood. "Fuck." I growled as I pulled pieces of glass out of my wounds. "Nice." Max snorted. I glared at her and kicked the rest of the glass out of the window. "Ladies first." I said, gesturing out the window. Max rolled her eyes at me before jumping out. The rest of the Flock followed, until it was just me and Fang. "So…" I mumbled. Fang arched one eyebrow at me. "Just go." He said, before pushing my out the window.

**AN/ Thought about ending it here, but I'm just too nice. Carry on.**

_Line Break-_

Percy POV:

I fell a few feet before remembering that I had wings. Of course, I had forgotten to take my shirt off, so my Camp Half-Blood shirt was ripped to shreds. "Shit." I hissed as bullets started to whiz by me, clipping my skin. With a powerful flap of my wings I caught up to the Flock. "What took you so long?" Max asked me, a smirk playing across her face. Angel glanced at me. "Why is your shirt ripped to pieces?" Max's face turned red and she started flying a little bit in front of the rest of the group. "Oops." Angel giggled.

I thought we were free, but the whirring of helicopter blades started behind us. Soon, bullets were flying past our heads. "Shit!" Max yelled as we started twisting and spiraling in the sky to avoid the deadly weapons. I knew there was no way we could get away unless I did something. Sill tired from calling on shades, I used the last of my energy to call on storms. If Thalia could do it, I could too. I flipped around so I was staring at the helicopter, then flung my arms out to it. With a mighty crack, lightning arced down from the sky. It hit the helicopter in a shower of sparks and the scream of ripping metal.

I felt immense relief as the helicopter started spiraling down to the ground. As soon as the danger passed, it felt like all the energy ran out of my body. The last thing I heard as darkness closed in on me was Max yell, "Percy!"

**AN/ The Flock isn't out of the woods yet. Percy's takin a unplanned skydive. Review or I'll sic Angel on you! Not really, but you get the idea.**


	7. Chapter 7

My Life in Your World

Chapter 7:

**AN/Oh no, Percy's in trouble! Will Max be able to save him? In this chappie, the Flock discovers the effects of traveling with a demigod. **

Max POV:

We were being chased by a helicopter, and I think they wanted us dead. Bullets were shooting past my head, and one managed to clip my arm. Hissing in pain, I pushed myself to fly faster without leaving everyone else behind. I knew that they were about to catch up to us. Suddenly, Percy flew back around to face the helicopters. "What are you doing, idiot?" I yelled at him, but he didn't seem to hear me. I was about to fly around to him, but Fang pulled me back. "Let go!" I yelled.

I was about to start hitting him when the sky turned dark. I looked at Percy and noticed that his eyes were electric blue. I gaped at him as the dark clouds above us started to crackle with lightning. "Is he doing this?" Fang whispered, eyes wide. "I think so." I answered. Just as an Eraser raised its gun Percy threw his arms out. A huge arc of lightning roared out of the sky and connected with the helicopter. It spiraled toward the ground with a huge hole ripped in the side.

I was about to fly over and congratulate Percy when his eyes rolled back in his head, and he went plummeting form the sky. "Percy!" I screamed. I ripped my arm from Fang's grasp and folded my wings. Reaching my arm out, I prayed that I would be able to catch him. A few seconds later my hands connected to his arm, and I tried to pull up. One problem, we were still falling. For a second, fear filled my mind. Oh gods, we were both going to die. Suddenly, the weight of Percy lightened, and we started rising. I looked over in surprise.

Beside me was Fang. He had flown down to help me, to help Percy. "I thought you hated Percy?" I asked him. He looked at me. "Well, unfortunately you're connected to Percy." He said as we made our way back to the rest of the Flock. They were staring wide-eyed at the unconscious demigod in our arms. "Oh my gosh did he do that?" Nudge asked. Fang nodded stiffly. "Looks like it." "That was so cool!" Gazzy yelled. "What happened?" Iggy asked. "I smelled lightning…" Gazzy started telling Iggy what Percy had managed to do.

"This conversation is nice and all, but we should probably go somewhere to rest before my arms fall off." I said, cutting Gazzy off mid-sentence. The Flock nodded and we all set off, me and Fang still holding Percy. We flew for about an hour until we saw a forest. "That looks like a good place to touch down." I said, my voice a little strained from exhaustion. "Yeah." Fang mumbled, and we began to spiral towards the ground. As soon as we touched down Fang let go of Percy, so the side of him that Fang had been holding thunked to the ground. I set Percy down gently and glared at Fang, who just shrugged and leaned against a tree.

The rest of the Flock touched down. "Is he going to be okay?" Angel asked, looking worriedly at Percy. I looked at the demigod. I could see that his chest was still rising and falling, but he didn't show any signs of waking up. "I don't know Ange." Angel gave Percy another worried look before plonking herself onto the ground. I sighed. "We should probably get some rest…." I said. "I'll take first watch." Everyone nodded, then crawled up into the trees. Gazzy walked over to me. "What about Percy?" He asked. "I'll just stay down here with him." I said reluctantly. I wasn't about to try to lug him up a tree. Gazzy looked at me like he thought I was crazy. We _never_ stayed out in the open, especially after a break-out. "Whatever you wanna do." He said, before jumping up into the trees. As the sun started to go down, I settled in next to Percy and steeled myself for a long night.

_Line Break-_

A Few Hours Later:

For once, I was thankful for my bird-kid vision. If I didn't have it, I'm pretty sure the night would have been pitch black. As it was, I could only see vague shadows of trees and bushes. Staying out in the open was putting my nerves on edge. Every sound made me freeze in place, just waiting for an Eraser to burst out of the bushes. After a few hours, though, I started to relax a little. The sounds mostly stopped, and I was alone except for the rustle of the trees.

Wait, didn't Gazzy normally snore? I froze for a second, trying vainly to pick out the sounds of my sleeping Flock. Nothing. "Nico.." Percy said, and I jumped, my concentration broken. Percy moved a little. I guess he was starting to wake up. I settled down into my routine. Gazzy wasn't snoring, that didn't mean anything, right? Suddenly, the bushes began to rustle. I froze, my gaze locked on the foliage. "It's just an animal, it's just an animal.." I said to myself over and over. As abruptly as it began, the rustling stopped. I relaxed again. "It was nothing." I said to myself.

A few seconds later, I felt the cold touch of a weapon on my neck and a clawed and grabbed my shoulder. "Shouldn't have let your guard down girlie." Hissed a vaguely female voice. Me and my sisters were getting hungry, especially after we smelled sweet demigod blood." Oh gods, these must be some of the monsters Percy told us about. I could only hope that the Flock got away. "Oh, and don't worry about your friends," The voice hissed into my ear. "We got them too." The creature threw a lit match onto a pile of leaves and they went up into flames, basking the clearing with light.

Several creatures jumped down from the trees with a clang. From the waist up they were beautiful women, albeit with cruel and twisted faces. The waist down, however, was a different story. One leg was made purely of a bronzeish metal, and the other was hooved and furry. "No." I mumbled as I realized they were holding onto the rest of the Flock. They had their hands over Angel and Nudge's mouth and an arm wrapped tightly around their waist to keep them from struggling. The one with the knife to my throat laughed seductively. "We will enjoy consuming the males." She said, running her fingers through Percy's hair. I glared at the forest, unable to turn my head around to face her.

"If you think they will go down without a fight, then you have got something coming to you, bitch." I growled at her. She chuckled and removed the knife from my neck. I thought for a second that I had scared her, but she just grabbed my chin and jerked my head around to face her. "Do they look like they are struggling?" She purred, before turning my head back around to look at the boys. It was then I realized that they were only holding on loosely to Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy, and that they all had a glazed look in their eyes. Every once in a while, a monster would lean down and whisper in their ear.

I growled at the one holding on to me. "What have you done to them, you bitch." She laughed again. "Why, they're under our spell, of course. We _are_ Empousai, darling." Percy shifted a little in his sleep. The Empousa leaned down and ran her hand along Percy's cheek. "Ah yes, the great Percy Jackson. The most revered hero since Herecles. The blood of a true hero will taste delicious." My eyes widened. The Empousa turned to face me. "Oh yes, we drink our victims' blood." She started playing with my hair, looping it around her finger. "Of course, that's only if they are male. You and the other little girls, my dear, will die slowly and painfully. I love to hear a girl's scream." She purred.

Hearing this, Angel bit her captor's hand. The creature gave a bestial cry and dropped Angel. I thought she would try to fight the Empousai, but she opened her mouth and screamed, "Percy!" before being swept up again by the Empousa. The one holding me hissed. "Foolish girl, Perseus is locked in the depths of sleep. Nothing can wake him…." Just as she said this, Percy's eyes snapped open. They were dark black and swirling with anger. His eyes settled on the Empousa holding me captive, and he let out a deep growl that sent shivers up my spine. He rose slowly to his feet, and assumed a threatening position. "Damn it." The monster hissed, backing up slowly.

Percy spoke, his voice deep and threatening. "I will give you one chance to release them, or you will be destroyed." He said slowly. The Empousai hissed. "They are our prey, so they belong to us." One said. Percy growled, and the darkness of the forest seemed to swirl and condense around him. "Wrong." He whispered. "They belong to me." Then he pulled out Riptide and lunged at the monsters' throats.

**AN/So, next chapter is an epic battle sequence and a look into Percy's dream. Also, we find out more about how the other demigods are doing without their star hero. **


	8. Chapter 8

My Life in Your World

Chapter 8:

**AN/ Okay, from now on I'm throwing canon out the window. I didn't really like The Mark of Athena, although I can see some good directions he could take the series. So, case in point, I'm going to basically ignore the Mark of Athena. Deal with it.**

I don't own Maximum Ride or PJ! Gosh!

Max POV:

Percy lunged at the Empousa clutching on to me, his sword Riptide gleaming in his hand. The monster screeched and leapt to the side, throwing me on the ground in the process. As I crashed to the ground sticks pierced the skin on my hands. I felt blood beginning to well up in the cuts, and I hissed in pain. I heard a clang and a screech, and I looked up to see that Percy had the Empousa backed against a tree. It had blocked a sword swing from him with its dagger and was hissing and spitting in his face.

In one deft move it ripped a hole down the side of his pants, and Percy barely managed to avoid being injured. "Get him!" the creature screeched, gesturing wildly at Percy with her dagger. The rest of the Empousai leapt at Percy screaming and hissing, and left the rest of the Flock behind. Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang blinked a little, like they were trying to clear the fog from their vision. Percy dodged and twisted between the monsters, cutting and slashing with precision. One by one, the Empousai burst into golden sand. When the last one drifted away on the wind, the boy's eyes came back into focus.

"What the hell?..." Fang said, his eyes widened at the image of Percy with pitch-black eyes and a glowing sword. The last remaining Empousa backed up against the tree, glaring at Percy. Percy stalked slowly up to her, a low growling emitting from his throat. When he reached her, she struck out in vain with her small dagger, but Percy easily knocked it out of her hand. He slowly brought his sword up to her neck, and it started glowing stronger in anticipation of a kill. "This is what happens when you try to take away something that belongs to me." He growled.

The rest of the Flock had made their way over to me. Fang offered a hand and helped me off the ground. He glanced at the blood that was seeping out of my wounds. "What the hell just happened?" He asked. I shook my head. "Those Empousai captured us and put you, Iggy, and Gazzy under some type of spell." Fang looked at the ground. "So that's what that was…" I looked at him. "What _what_ was?" Even though it was really dark, I swear Fang blushed. "We can talk about it later." I narrowed my eyes at him and continued the story.

"So, those monsters were going to torture us and drink your blood, and then Angel managed to scream for Percy." Nudge looked at Percy. "Yeah, what's wrong with him, he's really freaking me out." I shook my head. "I don't know." Gazzy looked at me. "Wait, what did he do?" "That monster told Percy that we belonged to them since we were their prey, and Percy said No, they belong to me." Angel explained. Iggy's mouth flopped open like a fish. "Wow, that's freaky." Fang narrowed his eyes. "Not to mention, his eyes are as dark as a demon's." We turned our attention back to Percy.

He still had the Empousa backed up against the tree, his sword at her throat. "What are you?" The creature hissed. Percy chuckled darkly. "I am Perseus Jackson, praetor of the 12th legion, slayer of the minotaur, defeater of Kronos, child of Lupa." The Empousa hissed in fear. Percy smiled. "Say hi to Kronos for me." And with that, he slashed through the monster and she burst into sand. Percy sighed and sat down, and tried to get the sand off his now slashed and cut-up pants. We stared at him open-mouthed for a few seconds then rushed to his side.

"What was that?!" I asked, slightly hysterical. Percy looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "Those were empousai." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Well ya, duh, they kind of told me that. What the hell was up with you?" Percy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I kinda freak out when people try to hurt my friends." Fang looked at him. "Obviously." Angel cocked her head to the side. "Wait, you consider us your friends?" She asked in her cute little kid voice. Percy smiled up at her in his calming way. "Of course." Angel smiled back at him and snuggled into his lap.

Fang narrowed his eyes at Percy. "You told those monsters that we belonged to you." He said, his voice layered with distrust. Good ole Fang, just point out the most awkward things. Percy coughed a little with embarrassment. "Yeah. Uh, remember when I told you about the couple months I spent with Lupa?" Fang nodded slowly, not seeing where Percy was going. Honestly, I didn't either.

Percy started fiddling with Angel's hair nervously. "So, what the school did to me basically brought out my animal instincts. Seeing you guys in so much danger, well, kind of made me…." Percy trailed off.I sighed in exasperation. "Made you _what_?" Percy looked at the ground again. "Ummm….well to put it simply, I just claimed you as members of my pack…" There were a few moments of silence. "And what does _that_ mean?" Iggy asked, his eyes slightly off from Percy's face. Percy looked back up at me. "It means that I would do anything to protect you, and now those monsters know it."

It was my turn to break eye contact. Percy was so willing to protect us, so willing that he had openly pledged it to his enemies. "Oh." Fang said, slightly ashamed. Percy shrugged. "It's really not that big of a deal." I could tell it was though. He just didn't want us to know how much it meant in his world. Percy moved to stand up, and Angel clambered off his lap. "Well, I'll just be off then." He said, slightly awkwardly. "What?!" We all yelled. Percy looked away into the forest. "As long as I'm here, I'm potentially putting all of you in danger." He said. "I just can't take that….." His voice faded away into silence.

I remember what he told us about his fatal flaw. Personal loyalty. Doing anything to save a friend, even if it meant putting your life in danger. I knew that if Percy went off on his own, he would either be swarmed by monsters or captured by the School. I couldn't let that happen. I walked over and grabbed his arm. "When do you have to be back for that quest?" After I asked that, I realized how stupid the question was. How was he supposed to know when the quest was going to start? Therefore, I was very surprised when he answered. "I have a month to return to Camp Jupiter, or they'll start the quest without me."

I smiled. "Then, you can stay with us for that time." He refused to meet my gaze. "But, you'll all be in danger….." I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "We're in danger all the time. A little more won't hurt." Percy still looked worried. "I guess so…." I grinned at him. "Hey, it's all bird kids together, right?" "Right!" I heard the Flock yell behind me. I gave a quick chuckle. "You're a bird kid, so you are a member of the Flock." Percy broke out into the truest smile I'd ever seen on his face. "All right, I'll stay." He was immediately swarmed by the Flock as we began to make plans for what we were going to do.

_Line Break-_

Percy POV:

We had all decided to fly to New York, seeing as we all needed new clothes and it would allow me to tell my mom I was safe. On the way there I was flying robotically, lost in thought. I couldn't believe the Flock, now my Flock, had accepted me that easily. True, I did save their butts, but I figured that at least Fang would have put up a little more resistance. But here I was, soaring and twirling through the sky with the rest of my fellow bird kids.

My mind also kept straying to my dream. That's where I had learned the deadline for the quest….

_Percy's Dream-_

The Romans and the Greek war council had convened in the pavilion, and the entire place was filled with pointless noise. The members of the Greek war council included Clarisse, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Piper. Reyna was pounding her dagger against a table, trying to get everyone to be quiet. Suddenly, Octavian ran into the pavilion and the whole place went quiet. Reyna cleared her throat. "So, Octavian, what did you discover?" Octavian's face turned bitter like he had just tasted a lemon. "Perseus is meant to go on the quest, along with all of the graecus."

Reyna smirked a little. "So, you did not find evidence that you are to take Percy's place?" She asked, slightly condescending. "No." Octavian spat out. "Well, then, resume your place in the council." Octavian sat down, his pride wounded. The Greeks shifted nervously, not used to the intricacies of Roman politics. Reyna turned to face the rest of the assembly. "Now that that is settled, we now have a problem. How long are we to wait for Percy to return?" She once again turned to Octavian. He sighed. "It was foretold that we should wait for Perseus for a month." He said bitterly.

The Greek's jaws dropped. "A month?!" Annabeth squealed. Reyna looked at her sharply. "Yes, unless you wish to begin your quest without your boyfriend." She said harshly. Annabeth closed her mouth, a slight blush creeping up onto her face. Octavian stood up. Reyna sighed. "Octavian, if this is another accusation about Percy, then please sit down." She said wearily. He shook his head. "No, Reyna. This is something regarding the greacus." He turned to the war council. "The spirits wish to inform you that the next time you see Percy, he will be changed." He turned to the rest of the room. "They wish to inform _all _of us of this."

_Present Time-_

They were going to wait a month for me. In one month, I would have to get used to these new powers, these new feelings, or I'm pretty sure my friends will all think I'm an emo freak when I return. I mean, Octavian's teddy bear spirits told everybody to be prepared for me to be changed! I wonder if they will accept the new me as easily as the Flock did…..

I was broken out of my thoughts by Nudge yelling, "We're here!" I looked down and saw the familiar layout of my home city, New York. "Okay, so what now?" Max yelled back at me. I thought for a second. I really needed some new clothes, and we needed a way not to be recognized. "I know this place that offers free makeovers, as long as the people can do whatever they want." I yelled back at Max. "Sweet!" I heard Gazzy yell. "That sounds like a good idea." Fang said, impressed. Max nodded. "Alright, we'll do that then. You take the lead, Percy." I rode the wind out to the front of the formation and led the way to the makeover festival.

**AN/ Okay, so let's assume that the Flock haven't been to New York yet. The makeover place will work out pretty much the same as in the book. As always, review, review, review! **


	9. Chapter 9

My Life in Your World

Chapter 9:

**AN/ Makeover Time! Percy's going to go with the all around hot bad boy look. And just what does the Flock plan to do after this?**

Max POV:

We were outside the makeover festival. We had all got makeovers and new clothes, and we were waiting on Percy to get finished. This guy who was obviously gay took one look at Percy and squealed. "This might take a while." He said, grabbing the arm of a protesting Percy and dragging him down the hallway. "We're giving him a full makeover! Extras and everything at no charge!" Percy looked a little panicked. "Wait, what?!" I had just laughed and waved as he was dragged slowly to his doom by the gay guy and a weird girl.

True to his word, it was taking forever for Percy to get done. I'm pretty sure he had been in there for at least two hours already. So, after we had all picked out new clothes we went outside to stare at random passerby. Hey, it was better than being inside with Angel trying to pester us about buying her teddy bear Celeste a tutu. I looked at the Flock. They all looked so different; I'm pretty sure if I didn't know them as well as I did that I wouldn't recognize them. Fang's long black hair had been cut to a little above his shoulders, and his bangs covered one of his eyes. He was wearing black pants, boots, and a jacket, and his shirt was leopard print with a skull on it. At least his shirt had a little bit of color.

Nudge's hair had been cut into a stylish slant and her bangs were dyed white. She was wearing a cute little dress with feathers on the skirt and a pair of gladiator sandals. Iggy's hair had been spiked and was red at the ends. He had a plaid shirt on, a pair of jeans with a few chains, and a pair of Converse. Gazzy's hair had been cut into a faux-hawk and his clothes were army green and camouflage. Angel looked basically the same, but she had a new dress.

Anyway, we were all standing outside the makeover fest. We had walked over to a stall on the side of the road and got a few ice-cream cones. We had set down on the curb and were all eating and talking. Well, eating more than talking, but still. "So, when do you think Percy's makeover will be done?" Nudge asked, taking a lick of her ice-cream. I shrugged, already working on mine. "I dunno. I don't even know where he is." Nudge and Angel's eyes widened, and I heard Percy's voice come from behind me. "I'm right behind you, Blondie." I turned around to tell him off. "I wonder what Nudge and Angel were so surprised about?" I thought, a few seconds before I actually saw Percy.

As soon as I got a look at him my mind went completely blank. Well, almost completely. I still had one thought circulating through my mind. "My god he is hot." I'm pretty sure Nudge and Angel were thinking the same thing. Percy's hair was cut jaggedly right above his shoulders. Two pieces of hair framed his face and ended a couple inches after the rest of it. The ends of his hair were dyed blue. He had colored contacts that made his eyes glint silver, and when he smiled I noticed that his canines had been sharpened. He had a single earring in his left ear: a small silver chain that dangled from his earlobe. His nails had been sharpened slightly, almost not enough to be noticed. A beautiful tattoo decorated the upper right corner of his face.

His outfit added to his bad boy look. He had on a pair of jet-black jeans that were ripped in several places and had chains dangling from the pockets. A black belt with silver studs was hooked around his waist, and black combat boots were buckled on his feet. He was wearing a ripped black blazer with blue edging and some spiked chains. His shirt was light grey and had a shadowy image of some rock band's logo and the word, "Disturbed."

Percy chuckled. "I'm not _that _distracting, am I?" I suddenly realized that I had been staring at him way too long. With my mouth open. I quickly shut it and looked anywhere but his face. I could tell Gazzy and Iggy were trying not to laugh, but they weren't exactly succeeding. The effect was something like a cat having a coughing fit. I glared at them, glad to have something to take my anger out on. I mean, I couldn't exactly get mad at Percy for being too hot. I heard some strangled coughing coming from behind me and whirled around to see who it was. To my surprise, Fang had his hand pressed over his mouth trying to keep a bout of laughter from escaping. My glare intensified. "Not you too." I growled.

Percy suddenly let out a loud peal of laughter, unable to keep it in any longer. I stared at him in surprise as the rest of the guys joined in, giving up trying to conceal their mirth. My mouth flopped open. I couldn't believe that they were doing that! What had gotten into them? My surprise intensified as Angel and Nudge joined in. I glared at them all until they settled down. "Sorry Max." Nudge coughed out. "But that was just too funny." I continued glaring. "You were doing it too." Percy finally got his breath back. "Yeah, but unlike you, their mouths were not halfway to the ground." He chuckled. "Shut your face." I growled at him. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat and leaned against the wall. "My amazingly handsome face, you mean?" That, of course, set of the Flock's laughter again. Shit. I would be hearing about this for weeks, maybe even months.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked, desperately changing the subject. Fang finished his ice cream. "We could do what we always do. Just stay here and survive." I arched an eyebrow. "By doing what, exactly?" Percy stood back up from the wall. "We could steal." He said, with a little edge to his voice that I really liked….No! Bad thoughts! "Ooo Percy's a bad boy." Gazzy said in a mocking girlie tone. I ignored him. "What about shelter?" Percy thought for a second. "There are always people gone on vacation that leave their apartments virtually unguarded. We could sleep there." I nodded. "That's actually a good idea." I said. Percy stuck his tongue out at me. "You don't have to sound so surprised." Nudge looked at me. "But what if that doesn't work out?" She said. I was about to answer when Percy butted in. "Well, then we could always crash at my mom's place."

I looked at him, mildly surprised. "You don't think she'd mind strange kids suddenly asking to spend the night in her apartment?" Percy shook his head. "No, she's used to that, but I'd like to stay away from that option as much as possible." Iggy cocked his head to the side. "Why?" he asked. Percy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, for one, she's going to skin my alive when she finds out I got a tattoo." We all laughed at that, imagining a woman that could make a child of all the Big Three scared. "And two," Percy continued, "She'll probably immediately tell the demigods where I am." Fang looked at him. "Don't you want to see them again?" Percy's eyes became unfocused and sad, like he was looking at some distant reality. "Not yet." He whispered.

I clapped my hands together to stir him out of his depression. "Alright, well, we might as well find a place to sleep!" I put my fist out, something I hadn't done in a long time. Instantly the Flock had smiles on their faces, and they put their fists on top of mine. At our urging, Percy placed his on the pile too. I tapped twice, and we broke apart to go find a place to sleep.

**AN/ Next time is a time skip to almost a month later. How will the Flock take Percy's departure, and how will Percy have changed? Why am I asking you these questions when I'm the only one that knows the answers? **


	10. Chapter 10

My Life in Your World

Chapter 10:

**AN/ I am soooooo sorry about the lack of updates. School life has been hell, and I kinda lost my inspiration there for a while. If you could continue to send in ideas about how to further this story, that'd be great. Again, thanks for sticking to this story even though it looked like I wouldn't update for a while there.**

Percy POV:

It had been almost a month since I joined the Flock. We had moved around from place to place as owners vacated their apartments. We didn't eat or use anything out of the buildings, since we didn't want the residents getting suspicious. So far it had worked, as we hadn't been caught yet. We had been stealing anything we needed from local supermarkets. Well, I say we, but I was normally put on break-in duty since I had discovered a talent for breaking and entering. I could pick a lock in a few seconds and could move as silently as a ghost. I used the Mist to shield myself from the gaze of security cameras, but relied only on my own skills for getting through deadbolts and alarms.

I had changed in other ways, besides being a practiced criminal. My hair had grown quickly and now ended right above my shoulder blades. I was a little bit leaner now, but that was only the product of living on the streets. I was just a fit as ever, maybe more so. I was quick and could evade pretty much anything that came my way. I was now almost an expert and hand to hand combat. Max had started teaching me after I admitted I really didn't have experience with anything but a sword. I caught on pretty fast and my powers only enhanced my fighting skills.

I could feel myself tipping off the deep end. Where before I was always honest and trusting to a fault, living like I had was starting to break down my fatal flaw. I felt darker, and I could sense the attributes of a son of Hades rising up in me, taking a place equal to that of a son of Poseidon. The proud, egotistical personality of a son of Zeus had stayed deep inside my soul, but it still surfaced now and again. The rest of the Flock could tell I had changed, and according to Fang they liked the new me better. The new me that was as dangerous as a Hydra and wasn't afraid to lie, cheat, or steal.

We were currently resting in the apartment we'd crashed in the night before. The owners weren't supposed to be back for some time, so we had taken the liberty of keeping the place warm for them. We were all sprawled out across the living room. I was on the couch, my head resting on one of its arms and my legs stretched out to the other. I was lost in thought. Today was the last day I would be able to travel with the Flock. Tomorrow I would have to head out to Camp Jupiter and face my friends.

I had changed so much the Romans would barely know me, much less the Greeks. And what would they say about my new powers? Would they call me an abomination, chase me off? Would I be forced into imprisonment so I couldn't be a threat to the Gods? I left that train of thought quickly. It wasn't good to dwell on such negative emotions. I now knew why Nico was always so depressed. It seemed to be a son of Hades thing.

I realized that I hadn't said anything to the rest of the Flock. Would they be sad I was leaving? Would they be glad to be rid of the burden? I knew I would miss them. I cleared my throat at the noisy bird kids, and they all looked up at me, confusion flitting across their faces. I bit my lip nervously before starting to talk. "Well, tomorrow's the day." The confusion was replaced by sadness. I sat up on the couch. "I have never been more grateful to anyone in my life. You took me in when I didn't have another option, and without you I think things would have ended a lot more badly for me."

Max smiled at me. "You've done more for us. I don't think we've ever had it as good as we do now." I laughed lightly as the rest of the Flock nodded vigorously. My smile turned sad. "I've enjoyed it more than you will ever know, but I have to go. The demigods need me." The atmosphere in the room instantly turned depressed again. We sat in silence for a while, until Iggy cocked his head to the side. "You said we were your Pack, right?" He asked softly, as if thinking.

I nodded. "I officially claimed you, so now you are recognized by all ancient creatures as mine." Iggy nodded slowly, before turning his blind eyes on me. "So, these demigods really couldn't object if we came with you, could they?" My eyes widened as the rest of the Flock nodded quickly, their faces showing relief at the thought that they could stay with me. I couldn't believe it. "You guys really want to come on a quest with me?" I asked in incredulity.

Fang smiled lightly. "Of course." Nudge took that opportunity to speak up. "We wouldn't want you to go out by yourself. What if you got hurt, or captured, then we wouldn't know what had happened and we'd be so worried…" She was cut off by Fang's hand to her mouth. Gazzy grinned. "Yeah bro, we gotta keep you out of trouble." Angel looked at me with her sweet eyes and crawled into my lap. She hugged herself close to my chest and wound her fingers into my shirt. "Of course we want to go with you. You're like our big brother."

My breath hitched in the back of my throat. I realized that I really viewed the Flock as my family now. The campers and Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter had been my friends, but they had all either viewed me as a tool to be used in the war or a hero to be looked up to. I added my new family members to the list of people who would never be harmed unless I was dead.

"Thanks guys." I said warmly. Max laughed. "Like we would let you go on your own. If those kids make any cracks at your wings or new powers, we can just beat them all up." We all dissolved into laughter at that image. As we calmed down, Gazzy got a mischievous look on his face. I was about to run for the door in terror when he shouted out, "Group hug!" and launched himself on top of Fang. He let out a strangled squeal that was very unmanly, especially for him. We laughed and joined the dog pile.

It took us a while to get untangled, and when we did we just collapsed on the floor, deciding it was simpler just to sleep there for the night. My last thought as darkness closed in around me was _at least I don't have to face anything on my own now._

_Line Break—_

Percy POV:

As soon as I fell asleep I was pulled into a dream. Blue and grey swirled into an image of the Greek and Roman demigods clustered around the war ship, several of them lugging packages up the metallic loading plank. Annabeth, Clarisse, Jason, and Reyna stood in front of the ship. "You must begin your journey." Reyna said, her voice steady. Annabeth shook her head, desperation showing on her face. "Percy isn't here yet….." She trailed off at a look from Jason. "Annabeth," The son of Zeus began. "We've waited a month. If he hasn't got here yet, he probably won't." Clarisse nodded slowly. "Yeah. As much as I hate to say it, we've got to get going. The prophecy isn't just going to fix itself."

Annabeth just looked lost for a second, and then she closed her eyes. "Alright." She whispered. "Let's go." Clarisse put an arm around her shoulders and steered her up the plank as Jason gave Reyna a quick hug. "Be safe. Don't make me have to come after you." Reyna said, a slightly sad smile on her face. Jason chuckled. "Rey, when have you ever known me not to be safe?" Reyna punched Jason on the arm and he made his way onto the ship. After a few moments and hesitant waves from the Romans below, the ship took off into the sky and was soon glittering on the horizon.

I jolted awake with a start. I looked around wildly for a second, before realizing that it was midday and the Flock was still sprawled out on the floor. Crap, that must mean that the dream was in real time. I hurriedly crawled over to Max and started poking her in the side. "Maaaax." I hissed. She growled and rolled over, muttering something about more sleep. A wicked grin slowly formed on my face, and I conjured some water above all of the Flock. With a wave of my hand, I sent it crashing down on the unsuspecting teenagers.

They all jolted awake with various degrees of panic. Fang and Max were both trying to get into some kind of fighting stance, but were too tired and disoriented to do it properly. Nudge was running her mouth off, and I couldn't even understand what she was saying. Angel was squealing in her little girl voice, and Gazzy and Iggy were launching off half-baked bomb threats. Of course all that set me off and I ended up on my ass roaring with laughter. The whole Flock turned to glare at me, and I would have been scared if I wasn't too busy remembering their reactions. "You should have seen your faces." I managed to gasp out between giggles.

Max stomped over and grabbed my collar. "Dry us off, Fish Boy." She growled, her eyes dangerous. I snorted. "Fine." I willed the water off of them, and their glares lessened a bit. Fang looked at me. "And _why_ did you feel the need to wake us up like that?" His voice had a little bit of an edge to it. My face grew serious, and Max let go of my collar. "They left without me." I said, and I was startled to hear a little bit of disappointment in my voice. Nudge looked at me sympathetically. "Well, we'll just have to catch up to them." She said. Gazzy grinned. "Yeah! They can't get that far if we leave now!" I chuckled at his enthusiasm. "That's kind of why I woke you guys up like I did."

Max looked at me, her expression disbelieving. "Yeah, and I'm sure it had nothing to do with the way you just love to prank us." "Yep." I said brightly. Max shook her head and sighed. "Well, I guess if we're going to catch up to them in their, what did you call it?" I looked at her. "Giant flying war boat." Max arched an eyebrow at me. "Riiiight. That. If we're going to catch up to a flying boat, what better way than to fly?" The rest of the Flock broke out into grins, their earlier anger forgotten. "What are we waiting for, then?" Angel yelled, and put her fist out. By this point even I knew what that meant, so I stacked my fist of top of hers, as did the rest of the Flock. After our fists went flying up into the air, we climbed out the window, carful to be discreet. We didn't want pictures of bird kids plastering the news, after all.

As we got going in the direction that the ship had gone in my dream, I began to get more and more nervous. Would the demigods even accept me now? All the worries from the night before settled into my mind, and the sky began to turn grey. Max glided up beside me, an eyebrow arched. "Really? This is going to be hard enough without you stirring up a storm." I cracked a small smile in her direction, but I could tell she was still worried. I sighed. "I'm worried about seeing my old friends again." I said quietly, just loud enough to be heard over the roaring of the wind.

Max smiled at me reassuringly. "Well, if they throw a fit about your wings we can just beat them up, remember?" Remembering that thought made me laugh, and the skies returned to creamy blue. "Yeah!" Iggy yelled from over to my left. "We've got your back, Perce!" I smiled a genuine smile this time as I realized that fact was very, very true.

Max POV:

I flew beside Percy, who had calmed down enough to where I was no longer fearing that I was about to be struck down with lightning. I could understand why he was nervous. He had changed so much in such a little time, even I could see that. He had gone from a meek, slightly sarcastic demigod to a full out, rule-breaking member of the Flock. Like Fang had said, we all liked him better that way, but from the way he described his old friends I wasn't sure they would.

I was being very serious when I told him I would beat up the demigods if they raised hell about his new powers. He may be our Pack leader, but we would all protect him just as fiercely as he protected us. With that thought in mind, I continued the flight towards a new world filled with gods and monsters, and a comfortable silence settled in around the entire Flock.

**AN/ So that's the new chapter. I'm a little rusty on my writing skills obviously, so don't hesitate to tell me how I did. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up sometime soon. If not, keep calm and carry on, my loyal fans.**


End file.
